Canadians Are Ninjas
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: There was no way to explain how on God's green earth Matthew always beat him to his locker. It must be a Canadian thing.


Gilbert glanced up at the clock in his Chemistry class. It was the last period of the day and he couldn't wait to prove his awesomeness to Matthew. For as long as the Prussian could remember the blond **ALWAYS **beat him to his locker, even though the Canadian's last class was further from Gilbert's locker than his.

The albino's vermillion eyes glanced over at his teacher as the man talked to the class that were standing in the center of the room, mingling with each other. The teacher pointed to the desk that Gilbert was leaning on, calling it his time out desk for freshmen. He chuckled; of course the stupid freshmen would need a time out desk isolated from the four rows of tables. Impatiently, Gilbert tapped his foot as his blue headphones filled his ears with German music.

The bell needed to ring already! He needed to prove his awesomeness already! Birdie had beaten him too many times before but now the awesomeness that was Gilbert would win! He'd show that Canadian once-and-for-all that it was he who wore the awesome pants in their relationship. But he couldn't do that if the bell didn't ring!

A loud, seemingly endless, ring blared out. As soon as that immensely annoying sound filled Gilbert's ears the second it started he bolted from the Chemistry room, not seeing the sassy look his teacher gave Elizabeta. The Prussian could almost taste victory, only to have it freeze in his veins.

There, innocently getting a drink from the water fountain outside the Chemistry room across the hall next to the Art room, was Matthew. The blond looked over at him, wiping the water from his lips with the back of his hand. "Hey Gil-" The soft whispering voice was drowned out by the vermillion eyes junior letting out a loud childish whine and stomped his foot in a toddler like fashion.

"It's not fair!" Gilbert complained as he reached over to grab Matthew's hoodie, dragging the younger male with him to his locker. The blond watched as the Prussian shoved his books into the top locker, with some help moving the other books out of the way by Matthew. "I was the first one out and you are right there! So not awesome Birdie! What are you, a ninja?" Gilbert asked tugging on his coat. The soft lavender-blue eyes Canadian laughed and followed after his boyfriend as he stared walking.

"I am." Gilbert paused in his steps and looked to his right at Matthew, raising a white eyebrow at the shorter teen. Matthew blushed before continuing. "Well since people don't see me I'm the perfect ninja." The albino took the Canadian in with bright red eyes.

Suddenly Matthew dressed as an assassin from Assassin's Creed crossed his mind.

Gilbert let out a hissing chuckle as he slung an arm around Matthew's shoulder, not caring about anyone seeing him with his boyfriend being so close. "So Canadians are ninja?" The Prussian waited for the blond to nod before grinning widely. "That's a whole bottle of awesome sauce! Now your awesomeness is _almost _equal to mine!" Matthew smiled as Gilbert started an endless rant about his awesomeness, Matthew's awesomeness, their combined awesomeness, how awesome ninja are, Matthew's ninja awesomeness, and awesomeness in general. The Canadian had to admit though; Gilbert looked quite sexy right now.

* * *

><p>Gilbert <strong>hated <strong>stoichiometry! They just had a test and he was ready to go home and have his Birdie make some pancakes, then they could cuddle up and watch a movie. The albino's foot-tapping stopped as Chinese music graced his ears from his headphones. Did Yao put some on when he asked for the Chinese teen to put some new songs on?

He shrugged then reached behind him to grab one of his classmate's agenda. The much taller teen watched as Gilbert wrote random things all over today's date. After a few minutes the Prussian tossed the purple agenda back then boredly gathered his books. Gilbert put his chair up then leaned on Elizabeta, who gave him a pointed look but continued to talk with a fellow classmate.

The bell rang, alerting him that he was now free from this prison. Groggily and with no effort at all, the albino forced himself to join the crowded halls. And it was only after he unloaded his useless Chemistry books, grabbed his Algebra II book, and was halfway down the hall towards his bus did the Prussian notice something.

Birdie wasn't next to him, and wasn't at his locker first.

Gilbert's vermillion eyes widened in a brief fit of terror. What happened to Matthew? Was he kidnapped? Being tortured? RAPED?

Before the Prussian could act hastily on an exaggerated plan to rescue his boyfriend from the clutches of some villain a familiar blond was waving at him, gently pushing people out of the way. "Sorry Gilbert. Mr. H wouldn't let us leave." Matthew said while adjusting the bright, lime green bag on his shoulder. He blushed as his older boyfriend pulled him flush to his chest.

"Birdie! You had no idea how scare- unawesome it was for you not be at my locker before me…" Gilbert trailed off lamely covering up that he was scared, which was not manly and very **UN**awesome thing to do. The Canadian smiled and slid one arm shyly around the taller teen's waist.

"You know this means you're a ninja now." It took a moment for the sentence to be absorbed through the thick bone that Gilbert called a skull. Slowly, a large grin stretched across the Prussian's face as he pulled Matthew impossibly close to him. The blond's face darkened twenty shades as his soft lavender-blue eyes darted to two giggling girls who were watching them. "G-Gil-"

"This is awesome! Now our coupled awesomeness defeats everything! Not that it didn't before…" Gilbert trailed off again then blinked. Matthew looked away then backed up, only to see his Prussian boyfriend with a coy smirk on his lips.

"Gilbe-?" The poor Canadian never got to finish the name as Gilbert kissed him. The duo of giggling girls started to squeal. Matthew's entire face was bright enough to rival the albino's bright red eyes.

"The first awesome ninja kiss." The Prussian whispered against his boyfriend's lips, only to get a playful shove from Matthew coupled with a slightly irritated glare.

"Way to kill the moment."


End file.
